Yer both Wizards
by PangolinMangoes
Summary: Nico and Percy are wizards. They are teaching at Hogwarts during the year that Harry returns. Set after Blood of Olympus, before Trials of Apollo, and during Harry's returning year. I was originally Foxes can be Silver.
1. Forever and Nico, Amen

**Originally Foxes ca be Silver. Please read my profiles. Arigato.**

**Disclaimer: Well, me no own.**

**I ship Solangelo.**

**Nico POV**

The phone at camp rang. The campers fell into an eerie silence. Since when did we ever used the phone?

Since when did we ever _own _a phone?

Chiron trotted over as fast as humanly possible. Centaurly possible?

I am hiding from Will. Apparently I need to cut my hair. That'll happen, well, never.

Percy is hiding with me. He needed to cut his hair also. Annabeth chased him with scissors. Well, we found something in common. Hair and scary psychos with scissors.

"Percy! Your mom called!"

He winced and frowned, but waited for a while before climbing out of our bush. Poor him. And Will does not expect to be with him, as everyone believes that I hate him. Not really, he was just oblivious to the fact that I liked him.

I watched Annabeth pull scissors out.

"Percy! Run!" No hesitation. He ran. I ran after him as Will pulled out scissors, but frowned at them, dropped them, and chased after Annie, like he was telling her to cut my hair while doing her job. Oh my gods.

"YOU NEED A HAIRCUT!"

We made it to Chiron with most of our hair.

"Mister di Angelo, I will also have a word with you." He ushered us in.

We collapsed on a couple of chairs.

"You're missing hair."

"We know." We said in unison.

"You two will be going to Sally's apartment."

I was confused. We did he just call Percy?

"Mister di Angelo, I only called Percy because you were with him. And I knew who wanted your hair cut"

I said that aloud?

"Yep."

I'm just gonna stop now.

"Since when do you say 'gonna'.

Just now.

"Alright, Death Breath." I glared at him.

Why do we need to go to Sally's?

"She needs to have an important conversation with you."

"It interrupted my streak of growing hair!" Percy complained.

Chiron sighed. "Argus will take you."

**Ever see the headcannon about Annabeth cutting Nico's hair, chasing him with scissors?**

**That's what this is.**


	2. AnotherWorld

**Sorry about the wait. I don't own.**

**Percy POV**

I honestly had no clue as to what my mom needed to talk about that was _so important _that she immediately called us from camp. Nico looked equally confused.

Argus took us into the city, and we sat in rather comfortable silence. You would think it would be awkward, but silence with Nico is comfortable. Unless he really wants to see you utterly destroyed.

Either way, what do you say to a guy that had a crush on you for _years._ I suppose Annabeth was right. I'm oblivious. Not to the fact that he is now with Will, but to my life and what is going on in it. Like the Rachel and Annabeth situation, years ago. I couldn't figure it out. Or why Annabeth was upset when I told her about the island I was marooned on. She is too smart.

What am I going to tell her?

We left without notice, and Chiron would only _possibly _tell her what happened. What is going to happen?

We pulled up at my apartment, and _ran _inside. Barged in, but she was... sitting. On the couch, with Paul, talking to three people in strange clothes. Three is a number of power. Not to many, but in balance.

"Could've just shadow traveled," Nico muttered.

"Doctors orders." I replied.

They looked concerned. But once they finished the conversation, eyes turned to us.

I analyzed the three. One was an old woman, perfect posture, green... robes?... and a cane in hand. Another was a man with red hair and a bright smile. The last was one I recognized.

"Dad?" I asked.

He smiled, and nodded. I realized that he was in a regular shirt and jeans, not the beach style he usually donned. I realized that he was incognito. But why? As if the other two were smart and could quickly figure out his secret... as if they were different than regular mortals.

No time to ponder.

But the woman smiled at us, and she exclaimed, "You are hired!"

**Nico POV**

_Hired?_ For what? As if the older woman read my mind (Though I suppose I am possibly older) she realized that we weren't here for the job interview.

"Ah, so..." Percy started.

"I suppose an explanation is in order." She sounded British. "My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I am the headmistress. You are going to take over some positions at Hogwarts! You know, one of the wizarding schools in England?I'm sure you've heard of us..."

"Uh... we have to teach?" Percy didn't quite comprehend. "And at a school called _Hogwarts?_" He didn't mention the wizarding aspect, which means he understood that we are supposed to understand that.

"I suppose we aren't as widely known in America."

"No, Seaweed over here doesn't study." I spoke for the first time since she gave us that _wonderful _news. What are we going to say to Chiron? To Will and Annabeth? Percy looked at me quizzically.

I glared at him. He understood and regained his composure.

"Great! Wait... as a teacher, possibly study, okay... Perseus?" She said.

I stifled a laugh. What was wrong with me today?_ Seriously?_

"Percy." He responded stiffly.

"Well, you led the American wars, I see. Defense Against the Dark Arts is your position."

"It was a group effort," Was all he said. I was confused, and I could tell Percy was too. But we weren't referring to a wizarding war. She seemed to overlook it, though.

"And I suppose that you are Nico di Angelo?"

"Yes," I replied, just as stiff as Percy.

"You will guide Potions."

"Uh... okay," Was my intelligent answer.

She smiled. "Sorry for the last minute change in staff. Our Potions master resigned, and the woman we hired for DADA was caught in a fatal accident." I got a feeling that this woman didn't smile much.

"Well, I turned seventeen two weeks ago. I am not even of age." Percy retorted.

She frowned. "17 _is _of age, Mister Jackson. At least in Britain. I could've swore that I checked the rules for America as well..."

"Not in our dimension," He muttered.

"_Percy" _I screeched. He looked at me quizzically. I was never this expressive before Will. Damnit Will.

Then I realized that he was not thinking that this _might be another world. _I conveyed the message with my eyes. He understood, and his eyes flashed with realization and frustration.

I cursed the gods for creating so many worlds and then dragging us through each one, adding more weight to our shoulders and expanding our small brains.

That's oddly specific.

"And I am fourteen." I stated blandly.

"Well, pack your things! Arthur over here will be hosting you until September first, when term begins." She said, as if she ignored me.

**Sorry again! I know the timelines won't match up be long shot, but it has to be like this. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are still going to be seventeen.**


End file.
